El diario de una Arqueóloga
by Dafnezr12
Summary: Robin a guardado un diario desde pequeña, siempre lo trae con ella, un día ocurrieron echos extraños siempre eran al amanecer...que sera? -w-


El diario de una Arqueóloga

Capítulo 1: Confundida

Una mañana tranquila en el barco, todos gritando sin parar, Robin se encontró en la biblioteca tirada, tapada con una manta, lo único que pudo hacer era escribir, la arqueóloga estaba confundida de lo que paso esa noche. Ella tomo su diario observando todo a su alrededor, era una completa soledad…

"Martes 04-11

Hoy no fue casualidad de estar aquí en este barco, la necesidad de salir me está matando, no puedo seguir cada mañana despertando en lugares diferentes y desnuda, que pasa en la noche, ¿acaso estoy loca?, nunca antes me paso esto, antes de los 2 años que no estuvimos juntos, no recuerdo lo último que hice, nada de lo que paso, ¿Acaso yo le prometí a alguien algo?"

La arqueóloga, se levantó, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la manta, de pronto escucho que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

No entres por favor-dijo Robin cubriendo lo más que podía su desnudo cuerpo

Soy yo, Zoro, entrare igual-dijo Zoro abriendo bruscamente la puerta

Puedes respetar la privacidad de una mujer por favor-dijo Robin enojada

No-dijo Zoro observando el cuerpo de Robin de pies a cabeza

Que tanto vez, acaso ¿tengo algo diferente?-dijo Robin confusa

No solo que se te ve todo, esa manta es transparente-dijo Zoro

Deja de mirar-dijo Robin sonrojada

Ten te traje ropa-dijo Zoro dándole un vestido

¿Para qué me pasas esto?-dijo Robin

¿Acaso quieres que todos te vean desnuda?-dijo Zoro sonrojado

Creo que no, muchas gracias-dijo Robin colocándose el vestido lentamente

Si claro como sea-dijo Zoro cerrando la puerta

Ya está-dijo Robin sonriendo

No puedo evitar de recordar lo que paso en la noche-dijo Zoro empujando a Robin a la pared

¿Lo que paso en la noche?-dijo Robin sonrojada

Si-dijo Zoro besando el cuello de la arqueóloga

¿Qué ocurrió en la noche?-dijo Robin nerviosa

Te entregaste a mí, Robin-le susurro Zoro

¿Cómo?-dijo Robin alejando a Zoro de ella

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zoro riéndose

Yo, me tengo que ir-dijo Robin tomando su diario y saliendo de la biblioteca

Estaba confundida, acaso entrego su cuerpo al espadachín o solo fue un sucio truco que le estaba jugando, se sentía rara, no podía explicar ese sentimiento con palabras o pensamientos, no podía evitar de preguntarse "¿Qué paso en la noche?", Acaso ellos dos se entregaron por sí mismos, como nadie del barco se dio cuenta de lo que paso, ¿por qué nadie lo sabía?, ni la más sabia podía entender lo ocurrido aquella noche, era un nudo de ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, y la primera era porque zoro estaba tan cariñoso con ella, entre ellos nunca paso nada ni nunca pasaría. Robin entro a la cocina donde estaba sanji.

Sanji-kun-dijo Robin sonriente

Si mi bella dama-dijo Sanji coqueto

¿Sabes lo que paso en la noche de ayer?-dijo Robin

No-dijo Sanji

Por casualidad, la bebida que me diste ¿contenía algo que me hiciera olvidar todo?-dijo Robin

No-dijo nuevamente Sanji

Me lo temía-dijo Robin saliendo de la cocina

¡Robin!-grito Nami

¿Sí?-dijo Robin

¿Por qué no llegaste a la habitación anoche?-dijo Nami

Creo que me desvele leyendo-dijo Robin riendo

Tú y tus lecturas nocturnas-dijo Nami molesta

Lo siento Nami-dijo Robin

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Nami

Eso creo-dijo Robin.

Nadie sabía lo sucedido, era entre bueno y malo, ya que no la molestarían con Zoro pero no sabía que paso, ella no podía seguir con la tensión que le causo en espadachín.

Robin!-grito Luffy

Capitán-dijo Robin sorprendida

¿Te sucede algo?-dijo Luffy

Sí, pero no sé si te interese-dijo Robin suspirando

Dime que te sucede-dijo Luffy

No sé lo que paso anoche necesito saberlo daría todo solo con saberlo-dijo Robin

Anoche comimos carne, o creo que fui yo-dijo Luffy

No hablo de comida, hablo de lo que paso entre Zoro y Yo-dijo Robin

¿Entre Zoro y Tú?-dijo Luffy

Si-dijo Robin

Ya veo-dijo Luffy

¿Sabes algo?-dijo Robin

Claro que se lo que paso entre ustedes dos-dijo Luffy

¿Qué?-dijo Robin sorprendida

Así es-dijo Luffy

Por favor dime que paso, hare lo que quieras-dijo Robin

¿Lo que quiera?-dijo Luffy

Si-dijo Robin

Está bien te diré lo que paso…-dijo Luffy.

Continuara..

Holooo! :'3 los extrañe a todos, bueno este es mi nuevo fic ahora estaré más activa nwn ya que no pude estarlo antes por temas personales jeje *Se golpea la cabeza* bueno espero que les haya gustado nwn


End file.
